


Контроль переоценивают

by Enigma_Mao



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Husbands, M/M, Teacher Stiles, Top!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Mao/pseuds/Enigma_Mao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джексон и Денни прячутся в шкафу, в классе где мистер Стилински и его муж Дерек Хейл решили заняться сексом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контроль переоценивают

**Author's Note:**

> Итак. Тут есть маленький daddy кинк, помимо этого Дерек тут ботом, потому что меня дико вставляет Ногитсуне!Стайлз. Хоть здесь этого и нет, но властность от этого и пошла. Так что нелюбителям этой раскладки лучше это дело не читать. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но блин меня на это пропёрло. Лидия тут первосезонная.

Мистера «зовите меня просто Стайлз». Стилински обожают почти все.  
Еще бы, молодой практикант, посвятивший себя детям. Джексон его терпеть не может.  
И если кто спросит, это никак не связано с Лидией, не-а. Просто... просто Лидия на него запала. И не то чтобы она ему нравилась.  
Джексон не может с собой ничего поделать, он просто злится. Он привык добиваться своих целей. Даже если в принципе их не хочет.

― Мистер Стилински, помогите мне пожалуйста, ― тянет руку Лидия, и Джексон злобно скрипит зубами.

Стайлз отвлекается от заполнения чего-то у себя на столе и подходит к ней. Лидия накручивает локон на указательный палец и мило улыбается, Джексон, скривившись, отворачивается от этого идиотского зрелища. 

Иногда он со смешанными чувствами не может понять кого из них двоих он ревнует больше, Лидию или Стайлза. 

Просто, в принципе, Лидия для него цель, то, что нужно иметь, чтобы не разочаровать родителей. И когда-нибудь с детишками жить в загородном доме, приезжать к родителям на уикенд и изменять друг другу с загорелыми мулатами-садовниками. 

А Стайлз просто симпатичный гей, Джексон иногда вовремя дрочки пытается его представить, но на конкретных людей у него видимо не встает.  
Ну, кроме Денни. На Денни у него всегда встает. Но Денни об этом лучше не знать. 

В любом случае, когда чувак, который ничего не делает, еще и является голубым влюбляет в себя девчонку, которую пытается влюбить в себя Джексон ― это бесит!  
Мистер Стилински отходит наконец от Мартин и идет к своему столу, попутно что-то объясняя и размахивая руками.  
Джексон прослеживает взглядом его зад на секунду задумываясь ― каково это трахать их препода.

В том, что Стилински снизу Джексон ни разу не сомневается, он знает его парня и такой мужик как Хейл там точно сверху. 

Лидия снова поднимает руку, и мистер Стилински еле заметно вздыхает, она снова делает вид, что чего-то не понимает, и его это, кажется, расстраивает.  
Джексон ухмыляется, когда видит, что верхние пуговицы ее рубашки расстегнуты. Выглядит неплохо, у Гринберга даже встал, но недостаточно хорошо для гея.

Джексон тихо фыркает в кулак.

Удачи Мартин.

***

 

Цель Джексона не разочаровать родителей, поэтому он и не выходит из шкафа, фигурально выражаясь, потому и старается привлечь внимание Лидии и стать лучшим в команде.

Не разочаровать родителей.

Из-за этого о его единственной в жизни влюбленности никто не знает. Даже Денни, собственно, потому что это и есть Денни.

Милый, улыбчивый человек, который спокойно дружит с таким засранцем как Джексон, но мало кто знает, что они так хорошо ладят, потому Денни тоже тот еще засранец.

Серьезно, никогда ему не отказывайте. Когда Джексон отказался переться с ним в клуб в три часа ночи вызволять его парня (Джексон его терпеть не мог), тот взломал все его странички в соц сетях и поставил на аватарки «Хеллоу Китти» в черных стрингах и кожаной маске.

Говнюк.

Правда, когда они с этим парнем расстались, Джексон пришел к нему поздно ночью, не потому что побоялся отказаться ― он бы в любом случае пошел ― это же Денни. Тем более внутри него все ликовало. Они расстались! Он пошел, потому что тогда его действительно надо было поддержать.

Они тогда пили водку с апельсиновым соком и еще какой-то бурдой, он кажется даже признался в любви, но наутро оба ничего не помнили. 

***

 

― Утра, ― бурчит Денни, присаживаясь за их столик в столовой, он грохает поднос с едой рядом с Джексоном и паренек, который собирался там сесть, тут же ретируется на другую сторону стола. Джексон ухмыляется и тащит из тарелки Денни картошку фри. За что тут же получает по пальцам.

― Почему ты выглядишь так, будто тебя ночью покусали вампиры, ― интересуется Джексон, разглядывая темные мешки под опухшими глазами Махилани.

― Я пытаюсь взломать один код, ― устало пожимает плечами тот и разминает виски. ― Надеюсь сегодня ничего серьезного нет, я даже не смотрел расписание.

― У Стилински сегодня вроде тест, ― кивает на преподавателя Джексон, тот как раз проходит мимо, о чем-то переговариваясь с тренером Макколом. 

Денни вяло прослеживает их взглядом и устало вздыхает.

― Отработаю, сегодня я его точно завалю. 

Джексон похлопывает его по плечам. 

Его поза до такой степени напряженная, что Джексон чувствует эту скованность кончиками пальцев. Поэтому он с нажимом проводит по его позвоночнику снизу-вверх и разминает ему шею.

Денни, кажется, собирается растечься прямо по столу и только не урчит от удовольствия. Уиттмор этому только улыбается и продолжает массировать его шею вплоть до звонка на урок. 

Денни с благодарной улыбкой приваливается к его плечу, когда они идут на урок к Стилински.

Когда они заходят, его место перед партой Денни оказывается занято каким-то сопляком, и Джексон как раз собирается на него рыкнуть, чтобы тот свалил, когда его останавливает мистер Стилински.

― Мистер Уитмор, сядьте на другой ряд. Сегодня мы будем писать тест, не стоит всех хорошистов размещать в одном месте, иначе у двоечников не останется шансов списать, верно? ― обращается тот к классу, в ответ все вяло изображают смех.

Джексон послушно отсаживается и посматривает на усталого Денни.

― Итак ребята, ― обращается к ним мистер Стилински, когда все сидят на своих местах. ― Я заметил, что многие из вас относятся весьма неуважительно к моему предмету будучи уверены, что они смогут отработать свои полученные двойки. 

Мистер Стилински берет со своего стола листик с тестами и начинает их раздавать.

― Эту тему вы обещали разобрать дома, когда слезно умоляли отпустить вас с урока. Я разрешил и сейчас вы напишите мне тест и маленькое эссе в своих тетрадях. 

Джексон мгновенно напрягается, Денни, наверное, не разбирал эту тему вообще. Он не сможет написать сочинение и сделать тесты. У него точно будет двойка по этой работе.

― Помимо этого я не разрешу вам отработать эту самостоятельную. И оценки, которые вы сегодня получите будут иметь прямое влияние на ваши семестровые.

Чертов Стилински! 

Джексон пытается позвать Денни, но они на разных концах класса, и тот его не слышит, понуро склонив голову и изучая свой листок с заданиями. 

Чертов Стилински.

***

 

После Стилински у Джексона с Денни общих предметов сегодня не стоит. Поэтому грустный Денни машет ему и медленно бредет на философию. 

А Джексон все думает про задания Стилински. Из-за этой оценки у Денни может выйти плохая семестровая. Тогда его родители заберут у него комп и Денни загнется без своей игрушки. 

Джексон помнит, как Денни однажды в наказание запретили приближаться к компу ближе чем на метр на три дня. Он тогда чуть с ума сошел. Джексон жутко разволновался тогда. Нельзя такое допустить снова!

***

 

― Так, слушай, вот тебе тест, я все сфоткал, ― пихает Джексон в руки Денни телефон, ― Ищи ответы, а я раздобуду ключ от кабинета мистера Стилински.

― Джексон, ― вздыхает Денни и пытается вернуть ему в руки телефон, ― я уверен, мне Стилински разрешит пересдать.

― Мы не можем рисковать, ― хватает он его за плечи.

― Ты серьезно к этому относишься, да? ― улыбается Денни и Джексон так сильно хочет поцеловать его в покрасневшие щеки и губы, прижать к себе и не отпускать, что ему почти больно от этой потребности. 

― Я серьезен, ищи ответы. Я за ключами.

Он заворачивает за угол и припускает по коридору, сейчас никого в школе уже нет, но он все равно воровато оглядывается. 

У охранника в будке должны висеть все запасные ключи. Поэтому он выходит на улицу и к ней и идет. Без понятия, как он достанет ключ. Но Джексон старается выглядеть так, чтобы казалось, что он не совершает ничего неправомерного. Например, не идет воровать ключи от кабинета Стилински.

Джексон глубоко вздыхает и, фривольно покачиваясь, подходит к посту охранника. В будке никого не оказывается, и он резко залетает внутрь, хватает ключи от кабинета Стилински и выбегает, пытаясь идти нормальным шагом. 

Он вбегает в библиотеку, и Денни поднимает взгляд с телефона на него и, хоть он и пытался это скрыть, но в его взгляде сквозит надежда. 

Джексон в ответ машет в воздухе ключами и подсаживается к нему. 

― Много тебе еще делать? 

― Я почти закончил. Тест намного легче, когда ты знаешь о чем он. Осталось только дописать эссе.

Джексон кивает и, вздохнув, откидывается на спинку стула на котором сидит. Денни быстро дописывает эссе и поворачивается к нему со слабой улыбкой на лице.

― Спасибо, что делаешь это для меня, ― говорит он.

― Все что угодно, ― отвечает Джексон с трепетным страхом понимая, что действительно готов на все, что угодно ради Денни.

***

 

Они крадутся по коридорам пустой школы и открывают дверь к кабинету Стилински. 

Тесты лежат друг на друге с пометкой номера класса, и Денни вытаскивает стопку их класса и заменяет свою на новую. Как раз в тот момент, когда они, сложив все листки как было, собираются выходить, они слышат шум в коридоре.

― Да, я знаю, пап, ― говорит голос мистера Стилински совсем рядом, ― мы приедем к тебе на ужин с Дереком на выходных. 

Денни с ужасом смотрит на Джексона, а потом на незапертую дверь и быстро вставляет ключ с внутренней стороны. 

― Черт, я ключи в машине оставил, ― продолжает говорить за дверью Стилински, ― я тебе потом перезвоню, пап. Пока! Я тебя тоже! 

Они слышат, как он разворачивается и шаги отдаляются, и облегчённо вздыхают. 

― Стайлз, ты ключи забыл оболтус, ― слышат они голос Дерека Хейла, мужа мистера Стилински. Денни, вздрогнув, хватается за руку Джексона, а тот, не думая ни секунды, закрывает дверь, резко вытаскивает ключ из замочной скважины и тащит Денни в конец класса, где стоит маленький шкаф, в котором обычно висит верхняя одежда учителя. К счастью пустой шкаф их легко вмещает, и они с Денни, затаив дыхание, замирают в ожидание. 

Дверь в кабинет открывается, и мистер Стилински заходит внутрь, сразу как только Денни расставляет ноги по обе стороны от бедер Джексона, потому что по другому они вдвоем в шкафу не помещаются. 

― Зачем мы вообще сюда приехали? ― немного недовольно спрашивает Дерек, Джексон его не видит, но зато ему отлично видно стол и Стайлза, который копошится в ящике стола. Треклятая дверь поломанного шкафа не закрывается до конца и именно поэтому в тонкую щель и он, и Денни видят как Дерек обходит стол и облокачивается на парту перед учительским столом. 

Стайлз наконец вытаскивает какой-то файл и победно вскидывает руку.

― Есть, нашел. Уф, я боялся, что я потерял эти документы, папа бы меня убил.

Он задвигает ящик, ставит файл на стол и поднимает взгляд на Хейла. 

Джексон не видит выражения его лица, потому что тот сидит к нему спиной, но, видимо, что-то не так, потому что мистер Стилински с недоумением на него смотрит и спрашивает: 

― Что? Мне не нравится твой взгляд Дерек. 

― Помнишь тот раз в Мексике? ― спрашивает Хейл, и хоть Джексон и не видит, но он уверен, тот только что ухмыляется. 

Денни недовольно ерзает, ему, в отличие от удобно усевшегося на попу Джексона, видимо, больно стоять на коленях. Поэтому Джексон, недолго думая, сажает его к себе на колени. И Денни обескураженно на него таращится, Джексон вяло жмет плечами и показывает в сторону класса. Мол, непонятно, когда мы выйдем. 

― Допустим помню, ― краснеет Стайлз.

Джексону хочется фыркнуть, взрослый мужик, а краснеет от намеков мужа на секс. Хотя, думает Джексон, не ему судить, он сам даже в любви признаться боится, а Стилински смог. 

― У нас давно так не было, ― встает со стола Дерек. 

И Денни в ужасе шепчет ему в ухо.

― Они же не вздумали тут сексом заниматься?!

Джексон пожимает плечами и старается не ерзать под Денни, еще чуть-чуть и у него встанет. Порно сеанс от четы Стилински-Хейл ему сейчас ни к чему.

― Хочешь попробовать? ― улыбается Стайлз, подходя к мужу и притягивая его к себе за лацканы кожаной куртки, ― тогда быстрей поехали домой.

― А разве тут кто-нибудь есть? ― обнимает его за талию Дерек. 

Денни и Джексон странно переглядываются. 

― Но я тут вообще-то преподаю, детям, Дерек. Детям. 

― Они все почти совершеннолетние. Не строй из себя паиньку. Я помню, как мы занимались в школе сексом еще когда ты тут учился, ― улыбается ему в шею Хейл.

Стайлз краснеет пуще прежнего, но в глазах у него смешинки.

― А ты помнишь? ― спрашивает его Дерек, скользя губами по его уху, ― как я зажимал тебе рот в кладовке, потому что ты не мог перестать стонать. А как мы занимались этим в душевой? Рядом мылся Гринберг и Маккол, а ты пытался поддержать разговор, пока я делал тебе минет. 

Взгляд Стайлза становится плавающим, как будто он вспоминает. И Джексону вдруг кажется, что в шкафу как-то слишком жарко. А Денни как-то совсем близко, и, если он чуть-чуть глубже сядет, он почувствует, как у него твердеет член.

― О, а я отлично это помню, когда они наконец свалили, и я закончил, ты плакал оттого, как тебе было хорошо, ― продолжил Дерек, и Джексон просто хотел, чтобы они свалили или чтобы Хейл наконец заткнулся! – Обожаю, когда ты плачешь оттого, как тебе хорошо, ― говорит Хейл ему в ухо и тот крупно вздрагивает.

― Ну ты и придурок, ― улыбается Стилински и разворачивает его за плечи к столу. Лицом вперед к классу. ― Хочешь как в Мексике, будет тебе как в Мексике.

Денни начинает дышать чуть-чуть чаще и неотрывно следит через щель за парочкой. Впрочем, как и сам Джексон. 

Что-то в мистере Стилински неуловимо меняется, глаза темнеют и взгляд становится немного пугающим. На самом деле он выглядит горячо, думается Джексону. 

Но горячо не как милый чудо-преподаватель, а как чертов злодей из фильмов, где злодеи всегда невыносимо горячи.

Дерек приземляется грудью вперед на парту и немного улыбается, предвкушающие, кажется.

Стайлз резким движением стаскивает с Хейла куртку и кидает ее небрежным жестом на парту. Под курткой оказывается простая белая майка и Стилински хмыкает и, видимо, решает ее не трогать. Вместо этого он вынимает пояс из джинсов Дерека и, зафиксировав на спине его руки, перевязывает их ремнем. Должно быть больно.

Но Хейл не жалуется. Стайлз перехватывает его за связанные руки жестко встряхивает.

― Пожестче? Понежнее? ― невинно спрашивает Стилински. 

― Как тебе нравится, ― невозмутимо отвечает Хейл.

Стайлз ухмыляется и, встав сзади, резко впечатывается пахом в задницу Дерека, и тот задушено шипит, распластываясь грудью по столу, по-видимому не так у него все невозмутимо, как он показывает. Впрочем, Джексон и сам не очень и спокоен, он чувствует, как член начинает твердеть, и Денни его прекрасный, сексуальный лучший друг Денни тоже это чувствует и вопросительно поднимает брови. Джексон отводит взгляд, не зная куда смотреть, то ли на обескураженного Денни, то ли на перевозбужденную парочку, решившую устроить им шоу. 

Среди тишины класса утробный стон Дерека звучит очень громко. 

Джексон честно пытается не смотреть, но в маленьком пространстве узкого шкафа, у него не такой уж и большой выбор. Денни немного ерзает и, очевидно, события, происходящие в классе, задели не только Джексона. Джексон видит, как Денни краснеет и, черт возьми, почему эти извращенцы такие громкие?

Они оба стараются не смотреть, но получается из рук вон плохо. 

Стайлз тем временем видимо решил сменить место дислокации Дерека и усадил его на колени перед своим пахом и, судя по ритмично двигающейся голове Хейла, уже приобщил его к делу.

― Вот та-а-ак, ― воркует Стайлз, вплетая длинные пальцы в волосы Дерека, он крупно вздрагивает, запрокидывает голову и, сделав глубокий вдох, продолжает, ― покажи папочке как ты умеешь.

По-видимому, у них какой-то кинк на папочку, потому что в этот момент Хейл тихо стонет, не вынимая члена Стайлза изо рта. 

― Да-а, мой мальчи-и-ик,― ласково тянет Стилински, резко насаживая Дерека на член, он начинает его жестко трахать в рот, и Хейл беспрестанно стонет, кажется, получая не меньше удовольствия, чем сам Стайлза, ― за это я и люблю твой сладкий ротик, ― снова тянет Стилински за волосы оттягивая мужчину от своего паха.

Он берет себя за член и несколько раз бьет им по губам Хейла.

― Ты любишь мой член, да, детка? ― спрашивает он, размазывая слюну и смазку, выделившуюся из головки, по губам и лицу Дерека.

― Да папочка, ― сглатывает мужчина и смотрит на него снизу-вверх немного плывущим взглядом.

― На ноги, ― жестко бросает Стилински, и Дерек с трудом встает на шатающиеся ноги, он все еще одет в свои джинсы и футболку, и руки все еще связаны за спиной. Стайлз, по сути, тоже все еще одет, у него расстегнуты джинсы и из них торчит и покачивается, когда он двигается, его эрекция. 

― У меня маленький вопрос, ― спрашивает Стайлз своим обычным голосом, ― у тебя чисто случайно нет с собой запасных штанишек, а? 

― Стайлз, что за херня? ― раздраженно спрашивает Хейл, передергивая связанными плечами. ― Естественно нет, ты что идиот? Просто сними их с меня и все! Не надо их рвать они стоят 200 долларов. 

― Ладно ладно, ― поднимает в оборонительном жесте руки Стайлз, и вдруг снова его взгляд меняется и становится жестким и темным. 

― Грудью на стол, ― командует он этим тоном, от которого бегут мурашки по коже. 

Джексон никогда не замечал этого в мистере Стилински, и Денни, по-видимому, тоже, судя по его удивленному взгляду. 

Ему немного стыдно, что у него встало на Стилински и его мужа, но это не отменяет того факта что его больше волнует, что ровнехонько на его эрекции сидит Денни и ерзает из-за своей эрекции. Он резко поворачивает голову, и они встречаются взглядами. В узком пространстве между их лицами почти нет места, и Джексон не замечает, как его губы приоткрываются, зато он замечает взгляд Денни, направленный на них.

― Принцесса себя подготовила для папочки, ― слышат они воркующий тон Стайлза, и когда они поворачивают голову в сторону класса, то видят, что Стилински уже снял с Дерека штаны. 

Хоть им и не видно, что делает Стайлз своей рукой, но догадаться не трудно. Он трахает одной рукой Хейла в зад, а другой, повернув его за волосы к себе, шепчет что-то в губы, ловя стоны на каждом особо сильном толчке. 

Джексон не знает, что им движет в этот момент. Возможно, возбуждение, может, не проходящая идиотская влюбленность, но он садится глубже и расставляет ноги так, что упирается своим пахом в пах Денни и медленно потирается об него, ожидая реакции Махилани. Тот открывает рот как рыба и хватается за его плечи, переводя охеревший взгляд то на него, то его пах. И Джексон снова повторяет это движение немного задыхаясь от удовольствия, Денни впечатывается лбом в его плечо и, вздохнув повторяет движение Джексона, вызывая сноп искр перед глазами Уитмора.

Они трутся друг об друга даже не раздеваясь, и Джексон рад что он в штанах без молнии, потому что иначе бы уже себе все изодрал. И он абсолютно не хочет думать о том, что возможно этот самый лучший момент в его жизни может навсегда испортить то, что есть между ним и Денни.

Они успевают забыть про парочку в классе пока те не начинают стонать в унисон, и они переводят взгляд на них.

Стайлз уже успел раздеть Дерека и приспустить свои штаны, даже развернул его, уложив на стол спиной, и во всю таранит его между ног, приговаривая что-то, пока выцеловывет все до чего может достать. Хейл метается под ним в горячке и стонет так что кажется, что у Стилински волшебный хер, раз он так его разгорячил.

Денни крупно вздрагивает, увидев эту картину, и Джексон решает послать здравый смысл в черту. 

Он проводит руками вверх по ногам Денни и останавливается на талии теперь двигая тазом Денни в более медленном темпе, тот начинает задыхаться и поворачивается к нему лицом, они одновременно дергаются друг к другу и сливаются в поцелуе, для первого раза это слишком горячо и Джексон позволяет Денни вести, впускает его язык к себе в рот, подаваясь на мягкие движения Махилани. Он чувствует, как скручивается тугой узел возбуждения внизу живота и что вот-вот и он придет в финишу. Он кончает немного раньше Денни, но тот тоже почти сразу следует за ним.

Они пытаются восстановить дыхание, и Джексон укачивает Денни в своих объятиях медленно и сладко его целуя.

Стайлз и Дерек за дверью все еще самозабвенно трахаются. Они уже, видимо, почти у финиша, потому что движения Стайлза начинают становится более резкими и быстрыми, без какого-либо ритма, он хаотично дрочит Дереку, но, видимо, тому и так очень хорошо, у него поджимаются пальцы ног, и он даже не может нормально отвечать на поцелуи, еле двигая ртом. Они кончают почти одновременно, стонут в поцелуй, долго и протяжно. Стайлз все еще двигается хоть и замедляется, он медленно вытаскивает опадающий член из задыхающегося Хейла и смачно целует того в живот, потом вытаскивает из ящика в столе салфетки и начинает их вытирать.

Джексон перестает смотреть, он снова целует Денни, пока может, пока они не поговорили, и Денни не разбил ему сердце. Он мягко его целует, и Денни отвечает не менее нежно обхватывает руками его лицо и целует его, двигая головой и немого привставая на коленях. Они не знают сколько это длится, они целуются, под звуки застегиваемой одежды, тихих переговорный и смеха. Под звуки шаркающих шагов и хлопков дверей. Когда они приходят в себя ― класс уже пуст.

Денни встает с его колен и первый выходит в класс. Он идет к столу Стилински и, вытащив салфетки из того же ящика, что и сам мистер Стилински, кидает несколько Джексону. Они быстро вытираются и выходят из класса, Джексон возвращает ключ на место, и они идут по аллее в сторону дома. Джексон даже боится смотреть на Денни и не может начать разговор первым. Махилани не выдерживает первым, он хватает его за руку и отводит в тень дерева, где их не видно всем мимо идущим зевакам.

― Зачем ты это сделал? ― спрашивает он.

И Джексон сначала хочет оправдаться придумать что-нибудь, чтобы сохранить их дружбу, жениться когда-нибудь на Лидии и не разочаровать родителей. Но он не может, он любит Денни так сильно, что не может найти в себе силы сделать так как нужно, чтобы держать все в контроле. Чтобы следовать плану и не расстраивать родителей сыном геем.

Но он не может и говорит правду.

― Я был влюблен в тебя с третьего класса, когда ты вытащил меня из ящика, в который загнала Лидия. Я любил тебя все это время. Я хотел убить твоего бойфренда, и я сдал копам твоего отчима. Мне очень жаль, что я не смогу быть твоим лучшим другом больше, потому что для меня ты больше, чем друг.

Он заканчивает свою тираду и ждет ответа Денни, чтобы он мог наконец пойти и заняться самобичеванием.

― Ты думаешь я всем отвечаю на поцелуй и позволяю сомнительный петтинг в шкафу, идиот? Ты меня только что девственности лишил и еще пытаешься показаться плохим парнем. Это я в тебя влюблен с третьего класса с того момента, когда вытащил тебя из ящика, куда тебя затолкала Лидия. 

― Но как же Итан? ― ошарашенно спросил Джексон у насупившегося Денни.

― Мы расстались из-за того, что я не смог быть с ним в интимном плане, потому что мои мысли занимал идиот, который никак не мог обратить на меня внимание, а был занят Лидией Мартин.

― Денни,― улыбнулся Джексон, приобняв его за талию. ― Прости меня. Давай сходим в кино? И в кафе? И в парк? И куда только захочешь? 

Махилани расслабился в его объятиях и ответил, положив руки на обнявшие его руки Джексона.

― Никакого секса до третьего свидания.

― Это значит, да?

― Да.

― Да!

***

 

― Хорошо, результаты контрольной, ― громко говорит мистер Стилински и начинает раздавать листики с оценками по столам.

― Высший балл, мистер Махилани, ― улыбается учитель, когда кладет на стол задание Денни, ― ничего другого от вас и не ожидал. 

― Люблю держать ситуацию под контроле, ― улыбается Денни в ответ, демонстрируя свои милые ямочки на щеках.

― Контроль переоценивают, мой друг, ― отвечает ему Стилински и идет дальше. 

― Ему ли не знать? ― ухмыляется Денни повернувшись к Джексону, у которого тоже, естественно, высший балл. 

― Это уж точно, ― тепло улыбается Джексон, сжимая ладонь Денни в своей. 

Это уж точно.


End file.
